Smallstorm
Smallstorm is a small, gray tom with darker legs and dark blue eyes. History :He is first seen as a kit in WindClan. In the camp, Mistdapple yowls in pain as she is stung by a bee. Smallkit watches from the nursery and is scared when she yowls. He later sees Bluemist swatting at the bee. :Smallkit is seen in the WindClan camp. He watches the other cats while thinking about not having a mother. Oceanleap says she'll take care of him. :He is later made an apprentice and his mentor is Darkfang. :Smallpaw is later made a warrior, Smallstorm. :While he is on a border patrol, he sees Flowertail, a warrior of SkyClan, being attacked by a rogue. Smallstorm helps fight the rogue, with the help of Darkfrost, from ShadowClan. Once they finish off the rogue, Flowertail is grateful for them saving her. Smallstorm feels a connection with her, but Darkfrost does too. Darkfrost then leaves them to go back to ShadowClan. :Flowertail goes up to Smallstorm and asks him to meet her at the Shady Glade the next night, and he agrees. Little did they know, Darkfrost overheard them and was hurt. :He meets Flowertail at the Shady Glade many times and they later agree to become mates. :When they meet at the Shady Glade one time, Flowertail tells Smallstorm that she is expecting his kits. He is shocked and afraid of what their Clans might think. She asks him to join SkyClan but he declines because WindClan is his home. :After Flowertail has her kits in the Shady Glade, he takes Briarkit back with him to WindClan, while she takes Thistlekit back to SkyClan. Once he arrives in the camp, Swiftflight asks him what is going on and he tells him that he found Briarkit in the territory and she needed help. Swiftflight sends him to the nursery and Briarkit is nursed by Moondust. :He is given Ashpaw as an apprentice. :Smallstorm is later seen near the RiverClan border, with Blackstorm, Eagleglide, and Rivermoon. He questions the RiverClan cats about why they are so close to the border. Blackstorm says Eagleglide invited him there. Smallstorm is enraged and asks Eagleglide why, but she had already left. :He fights when a fox attacks some cats that are training. Smallstorm guide Briarpaw back to camp. :His apprentice Ashpaw is given his assessment, and Smallstorm and Cloudstar watch him. Smallstorm is very proud of his apprentice's determination, as is Cloudstar. When they return to camp, (helping Ashpaw carry his large amount of prey) Cloudstar calls the Clan together to have Ashpaw's warrior ceremony. He is given the name Ashflame. :Smallstorm is in the camp one day when Sparktail moans to him, telling him that rogues had taken Echostream. Smallstorm chases after the rogues and find them in a cave. Sunblaze is being held captive by a rogue named Mountain and Smallstorm doesn't see Echostream anywhere. He tries to fight Mountain, but he knocks him to the ground and slashes his side. When a WindClan patrol comes to attack, Smallstorm falls unconscious because he is being crushed under Mountain's weight. :When Briarpaw is made a warrior, Briarshade, Smallstorm watches happily. :Smallstorm is seen glancing over at Briarshade while they are both in the camp. He wonders if he should tell her that he's her father. :One day, Smallstorm is alarmed when Midnight and Briarshade suddenly confront him and ask him why he keeps watching Briarshade all the time. He doesn't tell them at first but after they keep pestering him he gives in. Smallstorm explains how he and Flowertail from SkyClan were her parents, along with her brother, Thistleheart. Briarshade is shocked greatly by this and Smallstorm sits there uncomfortably. :Smallstorm meets with Flowertail at the Shady Glade for the first time since she had their kits. Smallstorm apologizes greatly for not coming sooner and they share a moment. Little do they know, Thistleheart had been watching and he confronts them. Smallstorm is worried for his family and again apologizes to Thistleheart for everything, then tells him about Briarshade being his sister in WindClan. Smallstorm later leaves the Shady Glade. Images Character Pixels Real Life Family Members Mate: :Flowertail:Revealed on the IRC, January 19th, 2011 Living Daughter: :Briarshade:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Living Son: :Thistleheart:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Living Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Tom Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Character Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted